Washington
by hermionniny9
Summary: Washington is the evergreen state of Ferns and Lichens Part of My North America Trilogy


This is the last in the series of the three one-shots that were about the Potter family children.

Washington State was named after George Washington, the first President of the United States, and is the only U.S. state named after a president. Washington's northern border lies mostly along the 49th parallel, and then via marine boundaries through the Strait of Georgia, Haro Strait and Strait of Juan de Fuca, with the Canadian province of British Columbia to the north. Washington borders Oregon to the south, with the Columbia River forming most of the boundary and the 46th parallel forming the eastern part of the southern boundary. To the east Washington borders Idaho, bounded mostly by the meridian running north from the confluence of the Snake River and Clearwater River, except for the southernmost section where the border follows the Snake River. To the west of Washington lies the Pacific Ocean. [1]

The smell of damp foliage and earth mingles in the moist air. The heat of the day does not reach far past the canopy of the dense forest trees. The sun that does escape the umbrella of leaves comes down in large shafts of green light, eliminating small pools of ferns and greenery. Green covers everything, the trees are green, and the ground squishy with green mosses and the rocks that are strewn over the place are also covered in smiley green algae. A bird flitters between the branches searching for the best place to make a nest.

I walked through the green, moss hanging from the trees brushing my face as I walked. I pulled down my hood, the dense air was clinging to my face and I needed the space. My bright green eyes would blend perfectly in these surroundings, but my dark black hair would not. There was a muffled silence about the whole place, the sense of unease crept up on me, anyone could be watching you ready to pounce; to kill. But I was ready; I gripped my wand tighter in my hand, the three years of Auror training was not going to go to waste. I came to a mossy hump, I sat down taking the surroundings in, and the place was truly amazing.

I came to Washington for adventure, there was a rumour circulating of Vampires in the state, but to my disappointment there was no sight or sound of them. I wanted to see what real Vampires look like and at least try and talk to them, and if they didn't cooperate use some of my training. The small towns were charming, quaint and blended into their surroundings. The Native American reservation was even better, I came across several local Wizards on my trips round it, and they were from the Salem Institute for Wizards and Witches. They had told me of this wonderful place; this place of lichens and mosses and strange green things hanging from the bows. You could believe anything here, you could believe that a fairy would pop out at you. (This could happen but I would rather not meet a fairy they have very short tempers), I could believe that I was the star child, I had never gone way ward. I needed to catch up with some friends.

I did not want to say too much longer, the heat was beginning to grow and I was not dressed for the heat of the day. The warmth was trapped by the trees which made the whole experience very sticky. I moved to turn away, but then remembered something that James had once told me about, unloading things in places that you probably won't come again. I pulled a long piece of string out of my pocket; I attached a small wooden bead which I had engraved my name on, and another word;

Albus S Potter

Sorry

I had no idea why I was doing this, I had already said sorry and I was back in the family circle, but maybe it was my release. Well it just felt right and if any Vampires did come this way they were bound to sense the magic in the place. I hoped that my reputation preceded me, or at least my fathers. I left the green for the highway, and then continued en-route to the Salem Institute, I was expected there. I had long been in contact with the Head master who had invited me to spend a few days with him.

[1] Not mine, from Wikipedia

Did anyone get the very big hints about Vamps? ;D

R 'n' R please

If you liked this I suggest that you read Ontario and Arizona, they are along that same lines


End file.
